Dibujos del Corazón
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: Segundo fic que subo aquí... "Despues de que Naraku fue derrotado y los deseos se cumplieron ¿Que queda? la paz mas hermosa acompañada de deseos suprimidos y liberados en esos dibujos"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí yo con otro invento mió, después de "Tras Cámara" me maquine este pequeño fic que espero con su ayuda terminar satisfactoriamente.**

**Se lo dedico a:**

**Rukia**** Snape**

**Faby Sama**

**Sasunaka doki**

**Roxii cullen**

**Guest**

**Quienes fueron los que dejaron reviews en mi primera publicación, ¡Ojala les guste!**

**Aclaración: Los personajes le perteneces a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es completamente mía.**

**Capitulo 1: Colores a oscuras.**

Tarde de verano caluroso en el Sengoku, la paz reinaba en las eras desde que hace ya 3 años el Hanyou Naraku fue derrotado y la perla volvió a ser una sola, la misma que ahora estaba en posesión de su dueña, Kagome, según los deseos de todos esta fue cumpliéndolos de a poco ya que la misma Shikon no Tama se fusionó al cuerpo de la miko futurista.

Kikyo fue revivida y esta permanece al lado de inmutable hanyou InuYasha, quien decidió quedarse así ya que la miko no-muerta ahora permanece en un estado "Inmortal" solo hasta que el hibrido de inu muera, allí se cumpliría su deseo de irse juntos al mas allá.

Sango dejo ir a su hermano a descansar en paz por deseo del mismo. Miroku no tuvo que pedir nada ya que la maldición del Kazaana desapareció y su amada exterminadora estaba a su lado, por otro lado el pequeño cachorro de kitsune permanece al lado de su madre adoptiva.

Ese día en particular Kagome regresaba de su época con nuevas provisiones ya que de vez en vez el grupo salía en busca de aventuras.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

¡Kagome! –Se oyó gritar al pequeño castaño que al instante salto hacia la morena.-

Ahh.. Shippo, cuidado, estoy muy cargada. –Decía atrapándolo y tratando a la vez de mantener el equilibrio.-

Entrando en la ahora agrandada cabaña de Kaede la muchacha descanso su espalda dejando caer con pesadez su mochila, aquella inseparable compañera. Todos la esperaban alegremente, hasta Kikyo, ahora eran buenas amigas.

Kagome saludo a todos y se sentó en uno de los futones libres secando su frente con un pañuelo Branco, el calarle gustaba pero igual le agotaba.

_Te tardaste, ya pensaba ir por ti_. –Hablo el peliplata.- _Dijiste que en la mañana y ya es medio día_. –Odiaba los retrasos, pero en si ahora no había nada que apurar.-

… -La miko lo miro, tenia ganas de patearlo, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del calor y de su pesado equipaje.- _…Abajo_.-Dijo su infalible conjuro.- _Bla, bla,.. Solo te sabes quejar, no ves la cantidad de cosas que traigo… Debería dejarte sin tu tan amado ramen y patatas._

_Ouch.._ –Dijo Sango.- _Eso si le dolería jajaja_.

…_T-Te odio…._ –Refunfuño pero sin mas allá.-

Todos rieron hasta el ojidorado mientras la morena comenzaba a sacar de su mochila lo que había traído, entre las cosas: Comida, bebidas, medicamentos, dulces y lo mas importante, 3 cuadernos de dibujo y creyones para el castaños el cual abrazaba con emoción sus tan amados colores, también saco una preciosa muñeca japonesa con un kimono rosa con bordados de flor de sakura en toda la tela. A InuYasha eso no le gusto en nada, desde hace algún tiempo Kagome iba a visitar a Rin y eso implicaba ver a su medio hermano, no comprendía desde cuando eran tan allegados pero tampoco se animaba a preguntar, todo eso a raíz de aquella batalla contra Naraku, Sesshomaru la protegió mientras ella purificaba al engendro y este al final pudo destruirlo. Aun la sangre le hirvió de solo recordar que el no pudo dar el golpe fina, pero ya que, el mal nacido estaba muerto.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya había anochecido y las parejas se habían ido al festival de la aldea vecina en compañía de Kaede quien era la invitada de honor, Kagome se había quedado dormida, ella sabia de ese festival pro estaba cansada y decidió no ir, de todos modos era solo de parejas y ella no tenia, el kitsune por otro lado se quedo junto con ella para hacerle compañía. Este dibujaba contento con sus colores nuevos, dibujaba paisajes, a sus amigos, a su Kagome oka-chan, también se dibujaba a si mismo ganándole a InuYasha, eso era lo que mas le gustaba.

Kagome empezó a despertar, la noche era fresca y ya había descansado lo suficiente, si seguía durmiendo no podría conciliar en la noche el sueño, al despertar vio al niño tarareando una melodía mientras dibujaba, se incorporo sentándose un poco mas cerca del kitsune.

_Te esta quedando muy lindo, Shippo_..-Sonrió al pequeño que de inmediato se sonrojo-

_Jeje no es nada_.-todo colorado.- _Oye Kagome… ¿Tu no dibujabas?_ –Pregunto por fin, esa pregunta lo llevaba carcomiendo desde la ultima vez que ella volvió a su época, el había encontrando un dibujo que ella había echo, apenas un trozo de papel y de verdad que era hermoso, lo trato mil veces de imitar pero fue inútil.-

_Pues yo.._ –Dudo en responder.- _Si, se algo… Pero eso depende de mis emociones…_ -Dijo apenada por su propio comentario.-

_¿Y porque no dibujas algo?, aun es temprano para dormir y no creo que tengas nadita de sueño_ – Sonrió enormemente el niño.-

_Ah…_ -No puedo decir nada a esa cara de ternura.- Esta _bien, pero no se lo que saldrá, como te dije, dibujo según como me sienta y es como si entrara en trance, a veces dibujo personas que no conozco, otras dibujo animales, cosas inventadas,.. Amigos y quien sabe que mas.._ –Dijo esperando no haber dicho lo que no debía.-

_¡Genial! Aquí tienes_. –Entregándole un cuaderno de dibujo y colores varios-

Ella no quería decir nada, pero hace mucho ha dibujado sin querer gracias a su maldito subconsciente artístico a una figura conocida pero que si sus amigos se enteraran se irían para atrás. Ni ella misma lo entendía pero en si dejaba el tema de lado, pero no debajo de lado el echo de que al finalizar se sentía en paz y tranquila, le ayudaba _**es**_**e** que dibujaba a seguir adelante en paz y le ayudo a sobrellevar y casi a olvidar el plata de InuYasha.

Tomo el cuaderno y sentándose en un rincón con la espalda apoyada en la pared tomo al azar un color, no lo miro en ningún momento, suspiro profunda cerrando sus ojos. Shippo la miro de reojo sonriendo ampliamente al verla concentrarse en su obra, estaba más emocionado por ver el dibujo de Kagome que el mismo del suyo, y eso que era una de sus escenas favoritas, derrotar al inuhanyou.

Sentimientos… ¿Qué sentía en ese momento? Alegría de estar tranquila con el pequeño castaño, si, pero eso no era lo que predominaba, felicidad, si, pero no, entonces en un rincón oscuro de su alma estaba._**Soledad.**_Si, eso justo sentía, soledad, soledad de ser la única sola en esta era. Vacío de compañía, no de amistas, ella tenia y tiene a sus fieles amigos con los que podía compartir todo menos una cosa… _**Amor**__._

Y entonces la mano de Kagome se fijo en el papel dibujando inconciente mientras ella seguía navegando en su pensar.

El dolor de estar sin pareja a sus ya 19 años y ver a los demás felices era algo incomodo pero que llevaba en silencio; lo vivido con el hibrido y con el Okami, así como sus amigos de la época actual. Nada llenaba ese vacío tan peculiar.

Entonces _**allí**_, ese pequeño resplandor que siempre le trajo calor a su corazón, ese destello oro que tanto amaba en frialdad se mostraba. La piel nívea, de aquel ser que se plasmaba inconciente en su hoja inmaculada, todo iba tomando forma.

La miko tomaba un color y otro y otro mas, Shippo había ya dejado de dibujar, la miraba asombrado de que ella estuviese dibujando sin siquiera mirar que color tomaba, pensó por un instante que ella estaba haciendo garabatos pero descarto esa idea ya que confiaba en ella.

_Vaya…_ -Dijo el niño- _Se le ve una bonita sonrisa, ¿En que estará pensando?_

Otro trazo mas y ya acabo, soltó el crayón de golpe y lentamente abrió sus ojos parpadeando varias veces, busco a Shippo quien la miraba atento, ella se sonrojo y le sonrió, ahora enfoco sus orbes en el dibujo y su rostro palideció al tiempo de que sus pómulos se teñían de carmín.

Otra vez, _él_ otra vez.

Shippo salto para ver el dibujo y realmente era hermoso, cada detalle y facción, los colores, era increíble que se pudiera dibujar asi hasta que callo en cuenta. El del dibujo el lo conocía y miro rápido a la miko sumamente sonrojada, en su inocencia el pequeño izo la pregunta del millón.

_¿Por qué dibujaste a Sesshomaru?_

**Ok, hasta aquí x_x tengo que ir maquinando que sucederá xD ojala alguien vea este fic…. ;w; pliss dejen comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aló! Ando feliz de ver tantos comentarios T-T soy endemoniadamente feliz!**

**Gracias a todas (os) las que leyeron ;/; son un amor… bueh, este capi tenia que haberlo subido el lunes peeero la uni no e deja quieta xDDD.**

**Ok, a lo que queremos ir. Ahmm lo que esta centrado en cursiva es un recuerdo.**

**Capitulo 2 "Lienzo del recuerdo"**

¿Por qué dibujaste a Sesshomaru? Esa pregunta que resonaba en la cabeza, esa era la misa pregunta que ella misma se hacia siempre que dibujaba, siempre que miraba el resultado de su desahogo artístico. Pero en si no era una pregunta tan difícil de responder, lo sabia en cierto modo peo aun le resultaba increíble todo lo que ha vivido estos últimos años.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, a lo lejos escuchaba que la llamaban, una y otra vez.

_¿¡Kagome me oyes!_ – Grito Shippo al ver que desde hacia raro la llamaba.-

_¿Eh? A-ah, si, si, disculpa… ¿Qué decías?_ – Parpadeando, ya volviendo en si.-

_Uff, menos mal, ya me habías asustado, te pusiste toda pálida_. –Dijo saltando a su hombro y tocándole la frente.- _A demás tienes las mejillas rojísimas_.

_Si estoy bien no te preocupes_.

_Ahora dime._

_¿Decirte que? _–Dijo dudosa.-

_El porque dibujaste a Sesshomaru ¿No me dirás?_

_Ah pues, esto…_ -Dudo.-

_Confía en mi_ –Le sonrió.- _No diré nada, pero… ¡Sácame de la duda! –Le reclamo el kitsune algo celoso de atención.-_

_Pues veras…-_Kagome no estaba segura de decirle, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, pensando que era lo mejor desahogarse con alguien, aunque sea un poco.- _Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.- El niño la miro y asintió.- No es la primera vez que lo dibujo… Tengo muchos cuadernos donde lo he dibujado a el, no se en si la razón, quizás es por lo que paso en la pelea… Y porque después de eso nos seguimos encontrando con el, quizás le tome afecto o, n se, admiración por lo que hizo…_

_Entiendo, si, es muy lógico…_ -Cruzándose de brazos imitando a un adulto, la verdad es que eso l dejaba satisfecho.- _Bueno tengo hambre ¡Comamos algo!_

La morena sonrió y decidieron cenar algo del ramen que había traído de su época

**oOoOoOo**

El castaño se había quedado dormido después de cenado y de haber dibujado un poco mas. Sin embargo la miko aun seguía contemplando el dibujo que hizo, suspirando hondamente, no sabia bien que pensar, le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. Se lo daba cuando no tenia al taiyoukai cerca.

Saco de su mochila un cuaderno algo desgastado, era de color amarillo claro con su nombre escrito en la esquina inferior izquierda. Sentándose en una esquena lo abrió y comenzó a detallar cada uno de sus dibujos.

Algunos eran de geishas con sus kimonos engalanados, otros de sus amigos de la escuela y otros de sus amigos de esta época, pero, en su mayoría habían de aquel demonio peliplata; de cuerpo completo, sus ojos en otras tantas hojas. Y llegando a uno en particular.

Era del rostro de príncipe de la luna, alguien le sujetaba el mismo con las manos tan delicadamente que reflejaba como si no deseara dañarlo.

_Sesshomaru…_-Susurro por fin su nombre.- Aún recuerdo esos ojos…

_El campo de batalla era espeluznante_

_Pero alli estaban, en acción contra el enfermo Naraku_

_La exterminadora batallaba cabalgando en la gata de fuego_

_Contra decenas de demonios menores_

_El monje con su báculo destrozaba a cuantos podía _

_Ya que su kazaana era inútil con la cantidad_

_De saymiosho que surcaban como escudo_

_A las alimañas de aquellos demonios._

_Shippo con su fuego mágico trataba de eliminarlos al igual que Jaken_

_Inuyasha y Sesshomaru batallaban contra los miles de tentáculos_

_Del hibrido maldito, las miko po otro lado_

_Defendían y eliminaba a cuanta alimaña podían _

_Cuan duro lo estaba pasado Kagome al ver_

_Como el Inuhanyou defendía a Kikyo_

_En un momento a otro se dio una explosión que acabo _

_Con casi todos los demonios y mandando_

_A volar a todos, el primero en reaccionar fue _

_El taiyoukai y con las misma fue a atacar a Naraku_

_Kagome se incorporo pesadamente, no estaba herida por suerte_

_Pero algo ya dentro de ella cambio, sentía todo_

_A su alrededor y el cuerpo le palpitaba y de un _

_Momento a otro tomo su arco y se lanzo sin flechas_

_A purificar al hanyou maligno._

_A pesar de que no tenia flechas, ella tensaba su arco y disparaba mana _

_Que hería de gravedad a Naraku, Sesshomaru_

_Por otro lado la veía de otra forma, en todo_

_Lo que la llevaba conociendo jamás le ha ia sentido_

_Tal cantidad de energía_

_Parecía mentira a los ojos de sus amigos y en especial de _

_Inuyasha y kikyo que ni se movían_

_Kagome defendiendo a Sesshomaru de cualquier tentáculo y viceversa_

_Así como ella purificaba cada rociada de veneno y cualquier cosa_

_Que se acercase a sus amigos, quien no la conociera_

_Diría que ella no es mas que una guerrera de elite._

_Se dio la estocada final, Kagome lanzo su mana contra el hanyou_

_Quedando este desprotegió y al acto siguiente Sesshomaru _

_Lo atravesó con Tokijin justo en la marca de araña._

_A explosión fue tal que si no fuese por Tenseiga que _

_Coloco un campo de energía a todos hubieran muerto._

_Cuando todo se calmo y el humo se disperso, la atención_

_De todos estaba en el estoico demonio que_

_Llevaba en brazos a una inconciente Kagome la cual _

_Brillaba, de su cuerpo la presencia de la shikon no tama_

_Se hacia presente._

_-Esta mujer es la perla que tanto buscaban.-_

_Dio por entendió a la pregunta que en las mentes_

_De todos se formo._

_¿Cómo es que ella era la perla?_

_Nadie supo en si como había pasado eso._

_Sesshomaru dejo a Kagome en el suelo mientras _

_Se marchaba no tan lejos del lugar, mientras Sango fue a_

_Ver si la miko estaba herida, un InuYasha veía con furia y dolor_

_A su hermano, dolor, si._

_El había perdido a esa niña que lo acompañaba y allí mismo su_

_Cadáver estaba. Inerte, frió, sin vida._

_-¡Kagome esta Bien!-_

_Se le escucho a la taijiya grita con emoción._

_La miko se levanto ayudada por la castaña y fue camnando lentamente _

_Detrás de Sesshomaru, le llamaban pero esta no respondía, solo _

_Hacia señales de que estaría bien._

_-Sesshomaru..-_

_El aludido se detuvo ya con su niña en brazos, se la quería llevar ya_

_Lejos de tod eso y darle al menos una sepultura_

_Digna de su hija._

_Kagome llego hasta donde el y le miro, este le devolvió la mirada de _

_Impaciencia, odio, frustración y dolor._

_Todo eso e un segundo antes de volver a ver esos inexpresivos ojos._

_-…Yo la traeré otra vez.-_

_La escucho, eso lo irrito aun mas._

_-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso… Si ni siquiera yo puedo?.-_

_Es lo único que dijo, ella le sonrió y sin pedir permiso esta tomo a la niña_

_En sus brazos y la envolvió con su energía._

_Si bien Kagome no sabia lo que hacia, estaba segura de que hacia lo correcto._

_La noche se volvió día con la luz que emanaba del cuerpo_

_De la sacerdotisa y algo palpito._

_Todos lo sintieron vida, nueva vida._

_La niña en los brazos io una fuerte bocanada de aire_

_Antes de abrir pesadamente sus ojos._

_-…Señor Sesshomaru… Rin tiene hambre.-_

_Fue lo primero que dijo y con eso el demonio _

_En toda su gloria cayo de rodillas ante la escena._

_Kagome le siguió, también de rodillas cayo _

_Estaba de nuevo con vida, la morena acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña que_

_Se durmió de inmediato en los brazos de su padre._

_Entonces Kagome hizo algo mas que lo dejo sin habla._

_Le tomo el rostro y le sonrió con la ternura_

_Más grande del mundo._

_-Sesshomaru… ¿Me haces un favor?.-_

_Ella quería un favor y este le iba a preguntar, mas no lo dejo._

_-No dejes que me golpee al caer.-_

_Y con esto la luz disminuyo drásticamente hasta desaparecer por_

_Completo, acto seguido la miko e estaba desplomando en el suelo _

_Y el la atrapo, no la dejo caer, ya había cumplido con el_

_Favor que ella le pidió_.

_De allí no recuerdo nada mas…Después de eso…_ _En ocasiones nos encontrábamos… Rin ahora vive en la Casa de la Luna, que mejor lugar que ese para la heredera del lord.._ –Sonrió ante su propio comentario, cerró el cuaderno y se levanto para salir de la cabaña, quería sentir un poco de brisa, seguramente los demás llegarían mañana al medio día.-

Salio de la cabaña con su cuaderno en mano y se dispuso a ir sin rumbo, aun recordaba esa batalla y sentía un gran alivio en muchas cosas, pero aun e costaba ver el porque de esa insistencia de ella para el demonio.

**oOoOoOo**

Había caminado mucho y sin un rumbo se dio cuenta de eso cuando llego al lago donde se solía bañar, miro al cielo encontrándose con la luna llena, no necesitaba mas luz que esa. Arrimándose hasta la orilla se quito los zapatos y metió sus pies en el agua, estaba fría y de verdad le gusto la sensación de frescura, así que dejo a un lado el cuaderno y decido darse un baño.

Quitándose la ropa y dejándola de lado se dio un reconfortable baño que no duro mucho ya que recordó que Shippo estaba solo y no era bueno alejarse tanto de la aldea. Salio del agua y se vistió, la ropa se le pegaba a cuerpo pero poco le importaba, sin ponerse los zapatos salio corriendo ya mas tranquila hacia la aldea.

**oOoOoOo**

Alguien se acercaba a aquel lago, Sesshomaru había sentido el aroma a manzanas y cerezos de Kagome y decidió ir a ver donde estaba, ero cuando llego al lugar no estaba, pensó en irse de inmediato pero noto un pequeño objeto en una toca, se acerco y lo tomo, era el cuaderno de la morena, lo había olvidado y hora estaba en manos del homenajeado en dichas hojas y el estaba viendo esos dibujos.

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, hasta aquí *-* soy lama muajajaja xDDDDD

Espero que les guste ;/; plis comente!

Gracias a:

Roxii C

Sarita Shields de Cullen

Faby Sama

Sasunaka doki

Rukia Snape

nekomini

kurosagi

RenCham

Naomipy

Guest/C-Higurashi 3

Tessa

Aledith


	3. Chapter 3

_-¡Solo esto me podría pasar a mi! _–Se quejaba la miko, ya había llegado hasta la cabaña cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía consigo su cuaderno de dibujo, caminaba a paso rápido molestándose cada vez más, después que había tomado un rápido pedo delicioso baño tenia que devolverse y ya estaba comenzando a sudar un poco.

Ya divisaba el lado donde se había bañado, paro en seco al ver aquella espectral figura blanca, tan calmada sentado en una roca ¡Ojeando su cuaderno! Rogó a Kami par que se la tragara la tierra, puesto que el taiyoukai ya a estaba viendo de reojo.

El la miro con un deje de picardía y algo de burla al verle llegar. –_Mujer…_- Dijo y Kagome camino oír inercia hasta donde estaba el. Estaba tensa puesto que a pesar de que el mil ocasiones se encontró a solas con el demonio peliplata, nunca se avergonzó tanto.

Ahora ella estaba arada frente a el, con el rostro ardiente en carmín de su sonrojo suspiro para calmarse, cerrando los ojos extendió la mano. –_Devuélveme mi cuaderno, por favor.. Sesshomaru._- Le dijo en murmullo casi inaudible pero claro como el cristal para nuestro demonio.- _¿Por qué…?- Le respondió el cerrando el cuaderno_.

_Porque es mío._

_Pero… Si aquí en su mayoría parezco yo.._ –Sonrió.- _Por lo tanto me pertenece.._

Y le cayó en mundo encima, lo dijo, lo vio, estaba completamente roja, no sabia como responder ante tal declaración tan tranquilamente como este lo hacía.

_¡Sesshomaru, por favor dámelo! Te dije hace tiempo que me gustaba dibujar…._ –Le dijo todo eso de una sola vez.- _¿Y te gusta dibujarme por…?-_ La interrumpió de golpe con esas palabras, ahora se le vino encima Venus, Mercurio y Marte.

No sabia que decir, así que opto por hacer algo sumamente tonto y desesperado. Lanzarse sobre el ara tratar de quitarle el cuaderno.

La escena era muy divertida, el demonio alzaba el brozo y lo movía de lado a lado mientras que la miko brincaba de lado a lado ya cansada tratando en vano de alcanzarlo, ninguno supo lo que paso pero ya la morena estaba sobre una roca semiabrazada de Sesshomaru, quien la tomaba por la cintura para que no cayera y esta estirándose lo mas que podía para alcanzar sin éxito sus dibujos.

_No te los daré, yo soy quien aparece aquí, por ende son míos._

_¡Pero fui yo quien os dibujo!_

_Entonces…_-La arazo contra si a lo que ella se dio penas cuenta de la cercanía descarada de ambos.- _La artista también me pertenece_.- Y allí mismo el universo se le vino encima a Kagome pero se libero de este cuando los calidos labios de Sesshomaru se apoderaron de los suyos. En un beso tierno pero cortó.

_De aquí en más, los dibujos de tu corazón me pertenecen a mi… Así como su dueña._

**oOoOoOo**

**Bueno mis amores, fin de la historia xD, se que fue corta y algo tosca u_u solo doy para one-shot *-* pero gracias a todas y todos (Creo que hay niños aquí) por seguir mi loca historia de amor u/u**

**Próximo trabajo "Segunda parte de Tras Cámara"**

**La/os Amo (L)**


End file.
